


Secret Divulged

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [78]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry tells Draco.





	Secret Divulged

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 496: Future.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Secret Divulged

~

Harry groaned. “You’re not playing fair,” he whispered. 

Draco laughed softly, snuggling closer. “Have I ever?”

Sighing, Harry said, “I don’t want this to make things weird.”

Draco hummed. “Are you trying to tell me you’re married?” 

“What?” Harry drew back. “No!”

Draco smirked. “Are you a Potter from the future who’s here to save the world, but who got distracted by my captivatingly gorgeous body?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible.” 

“No, I’m gorgeous. Get it right.” Draco chuckled as Harry stuck his tongue out at him. “Right, now that you’re out of your funk, tell me what’s wrong.”

~

Harry stared at Draco. 

Slowly, Draco’s smile faded. “You look so serious. Is it that bad?” 

Harry exhaled. “No. At least, I don’t think so? It just may not be something you’re prepared to hear now. Maybe in the future, when…if we’re still together, but as it is, it’s probably too early— Mmf.” 

Sighing into Draco’s mouth, Harry relaxed as he was kissed calm again. 

“You were babbling,” Draco said when they broke for air. “Now, just tell me. Whatever it is, I’ll deal with it.” 

“I’m in love with you,” said Harry. And closing his eyes, he waited. 

~


End file.
